


爱你（完结）

by lavigneok



Category: HIStory2-越界 | HIStory2: Boundary Crossing (Web Series), 文武
Genre: M/M, 文武 越界
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24146380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavigneok/pseuds/lavigneok
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	爱你（完结）

王振文！你都干了什么？！  
怎么就把润滑剂拿出来了？！  
是有多欲求不满！！！！  
王振武会怎么想啦？！

王振文站在花洒下面，任由水流冲下来，使劲拍打自己的脸。  
王振武打开浴室门，走进来，他都全然不知。

王振武从背后抱住弟弟的腰，将头搁在振文肩上，轻声道：“身上黏黏的，一起洗吧。”

王振文显然吓了一大跳。

“洗澡不用贴这么紧。”王振文使劲拍拍振武的手臂。  
王振武放开弟弟，却在他转身的瞬间推到墙上，追上去吻住。  
这个吻轻柔的要命，甚至可以用纯情来形容。振文受不了这种温情的调调，伸出舌头敲敲哥哥的嘴唇，让他开口，口齿并用，毫无章法地进攻，王振武的嘴唇都被咬破了。王振文闻到了血腥味，将舌头退出去，小猫喝水般的，一下下舔舐着哥哥的下嘴唇。这个动作让王振武的心痒得一塌糊涂。  
两人又亲了好一会，才分开。  
“我给你洗头。”王振武平复了呼吸，抬手将洗发水倒在手心，“闭眼。”。  
王振文的手仍揽在哥哥的腰间，乖乖照做。

“你还记不记得，小时候我也这样帮你洗头。”振武揉搓着弟弟的头发。

王振文睁不开眼，只嗯了一声，心里却吐槽道，小时候可单纯多了。  
是的，这头洗得十分不单纯。  
王振武给弟弟冲着头上的泡沫，同时不住在他嘴上亲两口。待头上的泡沫冲干净，王振武的手便不老实地不断往下，带着情色意味地抚摸，让王振文的腰一阵阵发软。

“不要摸了。”王振文差点站不住脚，推了一把王振武。  
王振武憨憨笑着，手上却拿出了一小管不知从什么地方冒出来的花花绿绿的玩意。  
“既然买了，不用多浪费。”  
王振文呆了一秒，右手移上去掐住王振武的脸，使劲往外扯了一下，王振武疼得眉毛都皱了起来。  
“快把面具摘下来！你绝不是王振武。”把那个听黄段子都会脸红的王振武还给我好么？！  
王振武抓住弟弟作乱的手，却没放开，一根一根手指吻过去。

你不会知道，那些深夜肮脏的幻想里，我是怎么占有你，一遍又一遍。

“相信我。”  
他们额头抵着额头，鼻尖蹭着鼻尖，近到王振文忍不住屏住了呼吸。  
这么近距离感受到王振武眼中的情欲，王振文似乎被吓到了，往后靠上墙，眼睛紧闭，身子却是舒展开的，一副献祭的模样。王振武从他的动作里读到了无声的邀请。  
于是，他打开润滑剂，右手上倒了一些，一路滑下去，在王振文的后穴周围徘徊了一会，试探着推进一根手指。  
王振文发出一声短促的轻吟，手也不自觉地扶上了王振武的腰。  
王振武安抚地吻上了弟弟的耳垂，低声道：“放松点。”随后，左手握上王振文还没进入状态的阴茎，慢慢撸动，企图分散他的注意力。  
在穴口缓缓抽插了一会，感觉里面柔软了不少，王振武又加了根手指，紧致的内壁引诱他进得更深。  
王振文双手紧紧搂着哥哥的腰，感受着手指在自己身后的动作，在他耳边小声喘着。他热到不行，额头渗出细密的汗滴，迷迷糊糊地想着待会还得洗一次澡。  
“乖，转个身。”感觉扩张的差不多了，王振武哄着弟弟转过去，背对着他。第一次从后面进入，承受方会比较轻松。  
王振文一下失去了支撑点，整个胸膛贴在墙上。花洒不知道什么时候关掉了，墙壁有点凉。  
光洁的背面，还挂着些水滴，在明晃晃的灯光下，显得十分可口。再往下，微凹的腰际，翘起的臀部，全都一览无余的呈现在王振武面前，美得像画。  
如果还没进去就射了，那实在是太丢人了。  
他决定加快速度，再度将三根手指推进那隐秘的小口，稍作扩张后，扶住自己硬到不行的性器一点点往里送，还不忘问：“痛不痛？”  
王振文小口吸着气，摇摇头，眉头却皱成了个川，好在王振武看不到他现在的表情。  
王振武缓缓动了几下，右手伸到前方继续给王振文撸，整副身子贴上去，在振文圆润的肩头留下密密的吻。  
“你......你动吧。”哥哥愈渐粗重的呼吸喷在振文的皮肤上，他有种自己会被烫伤的错觉。  
王振武确实也忍不住了，被湿热的内壁包裹住的感觉太好了，就算王振文不开口，他可能也没法克制自己。他挺动腰身，将自己完完全全埋进了弟弟的体内。  
“痛的话，一定要告诉我。”话未落音，他将性器全部抽出，猛地推进，随后便是一阵猛烈的撞击，一下快过一下。  
王振文感受着振武一寸一寸进入自己的身体，咬紧牙不出声，仰着头拼命喘气，眼泪不受控制地直往下掉。这体验绝对算不上舒服，却莫名觉得满足，仿佛他内心空掉的某处也一起被填满。  
他扭过头来，讨一个亲吻。无需言语，王振武立马凑了上去，将自己的唇附上。这个姿势很别扭，亲了一会，王振文便受不了了。  
“嗯...先停一下。”王振文哼唧着转了一圈，重新面对面搂住哥哥的肩，右腿自然地挂上了王振武的腰。他喜欢这个姿势，胸膛贴着胸膛，清楚地感受到对方的心脏正为他而跳动。  
王振武稍微调整了下角度，托住弟弟的腿，继续刚才的动作。又过了十多下，不知是碰到了什么地方，振文短促地闷哼了一声。  
“怎么了？”王振武停下了动作，“疼？”  
浑身过了电一样酥麻，不疼，甚至可以说十分爽快，如果王振文有经验的话，就会知道，刚才王振武无意间触碰到了他的敏感点。  
振武没等到回答，以为弄痛了弟弟，将性器抽出，只留顶端在穴口，不敢再动。  
快感转瞬即逝，振文被磨得受不了了，湿漉漉的头发在王振武的肩颈处磨蹭着，后穴无意识地收缩，想将性器吃进更深。  
“进去呀……别停……”  
王振武突然意识到，弟弟没有觉得痛。

“你怎么这么可爱啊……”他无声地笑了。

既然被邀请，没有道理再犹豫了，王振武再度操了进去，肠道已被开发的很好，被撑开又瞬间缠了上来。  
前面的东西又硬了起来，王振文迷迷糊糊地将左手伸下去，想要纾解一番。先前的不适全然褪去，快感一波一波像海浪一样拍打上来，王振文害怕下一秒自己就会因为心跳过快而死掉。  
“唔……太快了！”  
王振武学聪明了，这次他没有停下，而是更用力在湿软缠绵的肠道中冲撞着。振文的腰软到站不住，无力地靠着墙，细碎的呻吟着，手肘强撑着不让自己滑下去。

王振武眼睛不眨一下，盯着深陷情欲中的弟弟。  
他的珍宝，他呵护着长大的小王子，他细心浇灌的花蕾，终于在今晚，绽放出了最美的玫瑰。

王振武俯下身去亲着振文的嘴角，含糊地问：“宝贝，舒服么？”  
“嗯……舒服，好舒服……”王振文抚慰着自己的性器，双重快感快把他弄疯了，根本不知道自己在说什么。  
“呜……快到了，”王振文带着哭腔，无助地望着哥哥，“帮我，求求你……”  
王振武不会拒绝弟弟的任何要求，他立即握住了振文的手，带着他上下撸动。没几下，王振文颤抖着射了，乳白色的液体顺着两人的手指缓缓滴下来。  
他张着嘴，大口喘息着，达到高潮的瞬间，他本能地收缩着后穴，绞紧了体内那根不知疲倦的肉棒。  
王振武咬紧牙，又快速抽动了十几下，将阴茎抽出，抵着振文的大腿射了出来。

等两人重新洗了个澡，吹干头发，躺上床，已经过了十二点。  
两人有一句没一句的说了一会话。  
“有没有不舒服？”王振武突然问。  
“下回你让我上一次就知道了。”王振文翻了个白眼，一个晚上要问多少遍。  
王振武笑了，他笑起来眼睛会眯成一条线，露出整个上排牙齿，像个小孩。  
“我爱你。”  
“我知道。”王振文得意得笑着，像只小狐狸。  
他转了个身，将自己整个贴进哥哥的怀里，说：“睡觉！你明早还有课呢！”  
王振武顺从地将手臂搭在振文的腰上，轻轻在他的头上吻了一下，满足地闭上眼睛。

又过了几分钟。  
“王振武。”  
“恩？”  
“晚安。”  
“恩。”


End file.
